Halloween Wedding
by wildcats2016
Summary: It is Troy and Gabriella's wedding day. Before the wedding reception starts , Gabriella tells her husband Troy that she is pregnant.


**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had decided to get married on Halloween. So Troy and his grooms men were in the bedroom getting their tuxedos on. Troy told Chad and the guys he could not wait to be married to Gabriella that day. Chad asked Troy why he and Gabriella decided to get married on Halloween for. Troy told Chad that they had thought it would be something different and easy to remember too.

Chad then said to Troy that he would never want to get married on Halloween. Troy asked Chad why he would not get married on Halloween. Chad told Troy that he would not want to celebrate his wedding anniversary and Halloween at the same time . Troy asked Chad if he would want to celebrate his wedding anniversary with Christmas or Valentines day. Chad said to Troy that he might not mind celebrating his wedding anniversary with Christmas or Valentines day.

Mean while Gabriella was getting her wedding dress on. Gabriella's bridesmaids were getting their dresses on too. Sharpay asked Gabriella why she and Troy would want to get married on Halloween for. Gabriella told Sharpay that she and Troy thought it would be different and also be easy to remember their wedding anniversary too.

Taylor said to Gabriella that she would not want to marry Chad on Halloween. Sharpay said to Gabriella that she would not want to marry Zeke on Halloween either. Gabriella asked Taylor and Sharpay why they would not want to get married on Halloween. Taylor and Sharpay told Gabriella they would not want to celebrate their wedding anniversary with Halloween at the same time. Gabriella then asked Taylor and Sharpay if they would want to celebrate their wedding anniversary with Christmas or Valentines day.

Taylor and Sharpay told Gabriella that they would not mind celebrating their wedding anniversary with Christmas or Valentines day. So they finished getting ready for the wedding. Gabriella could not believe that Taylor and Sharpay would not want to get married on Halloween.

Troy and his guy friends were ready for the wedding. Troy could not believe that Chad would not want to get married on Halloween. Troy and his friends left the bedroom and went to take their places. Troy knew it was almost time for the wedding. Jack asked his son Troy if he was ready to get married. Troy told his dad that he was ready to get married to Gabriella.

The priest took his place and got his book ready. Maria asked Gabriella if she was ready to get married. Gabriella told her mom that she was ready to get married to Troy. So Gabriella picked her bouquet of flowers up. Gabriella's bridesmaids grabbed their flower bouquets too. Jack went to see if Gabriella was ready to get married. Gabriella told her bridesmaids that she would be right back. Gabriella ran to bathroom and went over to the toilet to throw up again. Gabriella could not wait until the morning sickness was gone. She wash her mouth out and then left the bathroom.

She also could not wait to tell Troy at their wedding reception that she is pregnant. Gabriella picked her bouquet of flowers up and took her place next to Jack. It was now time for the wedding to start. Gabriella heard the music start to play. The bridesmaids walk down aisle. Troy then saw the flower girl come down the aisle. Troy then heard the wedding march and knew he was about to see Gabriella coming down the aisle.

Gabriella started walking down the aisle with Jack. She saw Troy at the end of the aisle. Troy saw Gabriella coming down the aisle to him. Once she was at the end of the aisle, Jack gave Gabriella's hand to Troy. They turn to face the preacher. The wedding ceremony began and they were soon putting the wedding rings on their left hand ring fingers. Before long the priest announce them husband and wife. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other on the lips. They held each others hand and walked back down the aisle together.

They left the church and went to his truck. Troy and Gabriella got in to his truck and headed back to his parents house for their wedding reception. Then every one else left the church and headed to the Bolton house. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at his parents house and parked the truck. They got out of the truck and locked it. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to change out of their wedding clothes. They put some comfortable clothes on, before going down stairs.

Gabriella told her husband that she had something to tell him. Troy asked his wife what she had to tell them. Gabriella took her husband Troy's hand and place it on her stomach. Troy wondered why his wife had put his hand on her stomach for. Gabriella then told her husband that she is pregnant. Troy was in shock at first, but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy asked his wife Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told Troy that she is two months pregnant.

Troy asked his wife if they can tell their parents and friends about them having a baby. Gabriella told Troy that they can tell them after they have ate dinner. So they went back down stairs and to the backyard where the wedding reception is at. Their friends and family were already in the backyard. Chad and every one else saw Troy and Gabriella in the backyard with them.

Troy and Gabriella went to talk with their friends. An hour later they were sitting down and eating dinner dinner. Now it was time for Troy and Gabriella to have their first dance as husband and wife. So after they got dancing, they decided to get their parents and friends attention. So after they got the parents and friends attention, they said that they had something to tell them all. Troy looked at his wife and then told everyone that he and Gabriella were having a baby.

Their parents and friends congradulated them on having a baby. So they finished celebrating the wedding. Three hours later the wedding reception was over. Gabriella threw her bouquet and Taylor caught it. The friends had said goodbye to Troy and Gabriella and were now on their way home. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to get their bags. After they got the bags, they went back down stairs and took them to the truck. Troy and Gabriella went to say goodbye to their parents and then left for their honeymoon.

The End For Now !

A / N I might do a sequel for this one shot story later on.


End file.
